La Mariposa De La Discordia
by Ichiruki589
Summary: La Mariposa De La Discordia... Eso era Rukia Kuchiki entre Ichigo y Byakuya; Los dos la amaban, los dos querían ser dueños, de aquella Mariposa tan libre, tan bella y tan llena de vida, ellos se matarían por esa Mariposa, pero ante han decidió ver quien de los dos, atrapa a la Mariposa, la Mariposa se siente confundida, que hará, a quien se entregara y a quien dejara en el olvido.


_**La Mariposa De La Discordia….**_

_**Advertencia:**_ Los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen su propiedad de Tite Kubo… También debo aclarar que este fanfic tendrá lemon e incesto, así no sean hermanos de sangre ;A; así que el que pasa a leer, es bajo su responsabilidad.. Así que prohibido los niños, no quiero traumar, además otra pequeña Aclaración, en este fic habrá Byaruki al igual que Ichiruki y si no te agradan esas parejas, pues no leas y listo.

_**Mi Rukia…**_

Rukia se encontraba en casa de Ichigo, dándole de patadas como si de eso se tratase la vida, lo hacia con una gana asombrosa, pues este había entrando en un momento inadecuado… Si Rukia se estaba vistiendo y el volvía ver su hermoso cuerpo, el de cabellos naranjas se arrepentía, de haber entrado y eso que su padre, le había dicho que Rukia se sentía mal y todo tomo sentido, la maldita cabra loca era la culpable de que ahora le estuviesen pegando -¡enana de mierda.. Maldita sea ¿Por qué mierdas me pegas? La vez pasabas, hasta te dejaste tocar!- Grito Ichigo A todo pulmón; la vez anterior cuando se encontró desnuda, era nada mas y nada menos, que cuando estos dos decidieron tener relaciones, su hermosa primera vez….

_**Flash Back**_

Estaban cenando en familia e Isshin como siempre, anda de estúpido y Karin le daba una patada para silenciarlo –OH ¿Por qué me pegas hija mía?- empezaba con sus dramas –¡Masaki! Mira que hija tan mal agradecida tenemos- chillo y fue corriendo al poster de Masaki 4ever a llorar como nunca, haciéndole drama a su poster, mientras sus hijos y Rukia eran testigos de aquello –Viejo de mierda cierra la boca- susurro Ichigo, cansado de tanto drama de parte de su padre, en serio que era un loco desquiciado, pero en fin era su estúpido padre, mitad humano y mitad pendejo –Ahora mi insulta tu hijo, el cual no me tiene respeto oh Masaki y para terminar, creo que es del otro lado, dime Masaki que hemos hecho para merecer esto- sin decir media palabra Ichigo se acerco y le dio un fuerte puñetazo –¡Que cierres la boca!- se escucho el grito de Ichigo…

Luego de aquello fueron a la habitación de Ichigo, a empezar a besarse y pues es que ellos tenían una pequeña relación, que floreció y bastante, hasta tal punto de ahora dar un gran paso –I..Ichigo- susurro una nervios Rukia, la cual tenía un bello sonrojo y sus ojos algo apenados, miraban los ajenos –Enana te amo- dijo el peli naranja abrazándola y pegándola a el, para ser su primera lo estaba haciendo muy bien, provocando que ella dejase de lado el miedo prosiguieron a las caricias, recostándose en aquella pequeña cama; Ichigo empezó a quitar su blusa y mientras besaba su cuello, con determinación y dejaba marcas, marcas de pertenencia y Ruakia sonrojada permitía aquello, empuñando las sabanas de la cama.

Los besos de Ichigo bajaban hasta los ya desnudos senos de Rukia, antes se tomo un momento, para apreciarlos, eran pequeños, perfectos para ella, los acarició y noto como Rukia se estremeció, sonrió con levedad, acariciar a esos redondos senos, que aun que eran pequeños tenían esa cualidad de redondes y esa suavidad, así que su boca se acerco al pezón de Rukia, succionándolo y lamiendo, provocando que estos endurecieran y Rukia jadeara levemente, luego de esto Ichigo fue bajando a quitar los jeans que tenia, unos de mezclilla que ahora estaba tirados por allí; Dos dedos fueron introducidos en la intimidad de la pequeña Shinigami, estos provocaron un gemido algo levado y rápidamente Ichigo la silencio, con un beso apasionado, en el cual jugaban con sus lengua y el lo disfrutaba, mientras movía sus dedos, provocando que Rukia empezase a mover su cadera y gemir entre el beso.

Rukia estaba tan excitada y por primera vez conocía el palcer, junto con el hombre al cual mas amaba e Ichigo, se encontraba igual; Llego el turno de la pelinegra, la cual empezó a quitar la camisa ajena, dejando ver el cuerpo tan escultural de Ichigo, lo estudio por unos momentos y eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo se quitara los Jeans y su ropa interior, para estar penetrándola, al sentir la hombría de Ichigo introducirse en ella, soltó un leve quejido y un hilo de sangre se hizo notar, entre las sabanas, la prueba de que la virginidad de Rukia ya no existía, había desaparecido por completo. Ahora solo era placer un vaivén tan exquisito tan placentro, que se dedicaban a mover sus cuerpos sus intimidades se contraían ante el placer y sus cuerpos, eran los únicos testigos, de ese completo placer de la primera vez, algo que solo una vez se vive y eso lo sabia muy bien cierto Shinigami que veía la escena, escuchaba los gemidos y veía como se amaban, provocando el rencor de este…. Byakuya tenía una enormes ganas de matar a aquel maldito sustituto, por tocar a su más grande tesoro a su Rukia, la cual ahora se encontraba debajo de ese degenerado, aquello era imperdonable; Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla pálida de Byakuya y dio media vuelta marchándose.

Una mirada, unos ojos llenos de lagrimas miraban también esa escena y de repente, todo aquello termino y esos dos pararon, agitados como cualquier imbécil que se pusiera a hacer un maratón, luego ese ser saltó de su escondite y era nada mas y nada menos que Kon, el peluche aquel se escondía en el closet y de allí había visto todo, bueno la verdad el bendito muñeco estaba dormido y solo escucho ruidos, para ya luego al final salir a joderles todo, a exprimirle la cabeza al naranja ese -¡Ah! Que hiciste maldito! ¡Estabas violando a mi nee-san! Maldito naranja te voy a sacar los sesos!- lloriqueaba el peluche e Ichigo tenia una sombre negra, pues imaginaba que el los estaba espiando, así que se levanto y empezó a pisarlo –Peluche del demonio, pervertido como te atreves- decía Ichigo molesto y por otro lado sus hermanas e Isshin escuchaban todo, con un sonrojo enorme Yuzu estaba tan apenada de haber escuchado, por culpa de ese par, ósea Karin que estaba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos e Isshin que disfrutaba, comprobando que su hija no era gay ni nada –Oh Masaki nuestro hijo ya se volvió hombre- lloriqueo y fue escuchado por Ichigo, Rukia en esos momentos se sentía tan apenada, que se metió debajo de las sabanas maldiciendo a todos esos pervertidos, que Primera vez tan ridícula, ahora Isshin era masacrado como nunca….

_**Fin Del Flash Back…**_

Ichigo había sido golpeado salvajemente por haber abierto su boca –T..TU me violaste y punto- susurro la shinigami sonrojada y cruzada de brazos, pero al sentir el abrazo de Ichigo, sonrió y este la beso, pero tenía malas noticas y se separo –Ichigo debo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas- bajo la mirada –por un tiempo, me han llamado para algo importante y debo marcharme- susurro y levanto al mirada, demostrando su seriedad y este asintió, no debía oponerse a las misiones aun que odiaba eso y era capaz de detenerla –Vete si no quieres que te secuestre- le sonrió y esta correspondió la sonrisa, se besaron, un beso como de esas películas, en la cual los protagonistas se despedían para siempre; finalmente Rukia se marcho de la habitación y fue directo a la Sociedad.

Al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki, entro de lo mas tranquila hasta que se topo con toda la familia, que conformaba a los Kuchiki y esto la hizo ponerse tensa, que pasaba, porque todos la miraban así y de repente Byakuya su hermano se puso de pie se acerco, tomándola de la cintura y besándola, con de una manera algo agresiva y aquello fue dejando a Rukia en shock; Byakuya se separo y miro a todos los demás presentes, algunos ancianos poseían una mirada de completa desaprobación, otros poseían una de aprobación, pues ya había llegado el día de que se cumpliese el pacto que el hizo, para poder adoptar a Rukia y aquello era necesario cumplirse ahora mismo, mas porque Byakuya apuro todo, ya que haría todo por que ese maldito de Ichigo nunca se le acercara a Rukia _Mi Rukia _pensó el shinigami…

Bueno publicó este nuevo fic agsdfafds se que es rarito, muy raro pero, tenía la necesidad de subir esta historia, espero sea de su agrado ya que yo tengo un gusto por el Byaruki, es algo rara esa pareja e incestuosa para algunos, eso me gusta mas, pero quise probar, pero obviamente no dejo de lado, lo que es el Ichiruki y aquí habrá de los dos…. Ahora si díganme merezco review?


End file.
